Reverb (Raphiq Militus XIII)
Raphiq Militus is a 16 year old boy who became the Daimon known as Mystiq XIII. '''He has the abilities of the species, and is considered one of the strongest due to his heritage. Histrory/Background Raphiq is one of the rare Metahumans who manifested his Mystiokinetic abilities on his own at birth. This was because he is part of the Militus Family. Members of this family can manifest their powers at birth and have one of the strongest bonds with their abilities. The family also had a tradition where the strongest of the family took the title of " Mystiq" due to a name given by the locals in the past, and since it was the name of his family's species when they ascended. For years, Raphiq trained with his powers and became one of the most powerful Magicians out there. He also used his abilities to deal with the crooked police officers and militia that plagued his town in North Africa along with other members of his family. This was until one day, he went through the natural evolution/ascension that all Metas go through. He transformed and seemingly disappeared from the planet, leaving many to believe he died, or ran away. His family knew better, and waited till the day he returned as a Numyn. The day had finally come when the family noticed an increased rate of attacks on local militias, including ones that weren't even on the grid. The Militus had sent relatives to investigate another attack, and had finally realized that Raphiq had returned and became more powerful after watching beat a small army of Militia men with relative ease. He then went with his relatives back to the home, where he apologized for the long absence and reunited with his family. He then decided to continue his "hobby" and took up the mantle of "The Mystiq XIII". He is now an anonymous Demigod who strikes fear into both the corrupt police and the militia. Appearance/Traits *For an odd reason, Ryan possesses the same appearance as Zynkou Nephiq. Powers/Abilities *Mystiq Physiology:' After going through a common form of Ascension, Raphiq became an ethereal being known as a Numyn. This gives him powers such as: **'Ethereal Form:' Due to his evolution, he possesses a body that is composed of pure Ether. ***'Immortal-Supernatural Condition:' A feature of this body is immortality and physical attributes that surpass typical humans. ***'Extrasensory-Energy Perception:' Raphiq has senses that allow him to perceive information and energy through psychic means. ***'Shapeshifting-Respawning:' His body is amorphous and can be altered in any way he can imagine and also reform himself or others from even vaporization. ***'Mystic Force:' His body generate a limitless amount of quintessant/esoteric energy for almost any kind of use. **'Divine Mystiokinesis: Using the immense amounts Mystic Ether, Raphiq can use a form of Magic traditional to most Transcendent Entities. ***Ethereal Projections/Constructs: Raphiq can project his Ether in offensive and defensive ways. This includes various constructs such as Weapons, and Automatons. ****Weapon Conjuration/Manipulation:' Raphiq can create powerful weapons and use them with extreme proficiency. ****'Automaton Creation:' Raphiq possesses the ancient power to create automatons and use them to overwhelm his enemies. ***'Domain Warping:' Raphiq's Ether can be used to link with 3 to 4 "domains", and he can summon and use in combat. ****'Quintessence/Divine Essence: He can control this specific "domain" and can perform feats such as *****Electromagnetism/Gravity Warping: Using the Quintessence, Raphiq can utilize the element to generate and control energy fields that tap into electromagnetic and gravitational forces. *****Time-Space Warping:' Can command the forces of Time and Space. ******'Portal Creation:' He can summon portals that can transport himself and others through space, time, and other dimensions. ****'Quintessent Weather Warping:' He can warp esoteric weather patterns to high effects: *****'Electro/Aero/Hydro Warping:' Due to this domain, Kyle has combined command over lightning, air, and water. *****'Thermal Warping: '''He can also command thermal energy in his environment. Category:Character Category:Magi